The present invention generally relates to latchable power sources and more specifically, to a magnetic latching of a first device housing or coupled to a power source to a second device housing a circuit to electrically couple the power source to the circuit.
An electrical circuit within a portable device, e.g., a television, a computer, a calculator, a CD/cassette player, a recorder, a telephone, etc., is sometimes electrical coupled with a rechargeable/replaceable power source housed in or coupled to a device that is latched to the portable device. The magnetic latching of the device to the portable device as known in the art requires a magnet that is sufficiently strong to align and maintain an electric coupling of the power source to the circuit. Such magnets can be expensive and relatively large, especially when the portable device is a miniature device. What is therefore needed is a magnetically latchable device that can properly align and maintain an electrical coupling of a power source to a circuit within a portable device without the use of expensive and relatively large magnets.